Spoiled
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: She's the only woman Roderich's ever loved, because who else could compare to his Erzsi? Well, his once Erzsi. / Post-Austria/Hungary with referenced Austria/Spain and Austria/France. Roderich just needs some love sometimes.


Author's note: Post-AusHun and referenced Austria/Spain and France/Austria. Roderich needed some sexy-time love. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who loves him when really, everyone should love him and his skinny Habsburg body.

It's my best friend's birthday and I spoil her (yesterday I carried all her bags and today she wore my coat) so I figured I'd post this today. Seeing as how she doesn't read fanfiction unless I hand my computer to her, she'll never know. ;D

* * *

**Spoiled**

"Hey sexy," someone purrs into Roderich's ear as he makes his way to the bar to order his last drink. "Let me get that for you." The gruff hand takes his delicate one, pulling it back to pay. Knowingly the Austrian gives off just the right amount of defiance and flirtation to get his drink before escaping to finish it in privacy, leaving the bar to head home.

His skinny jeans are low on his hip as he heads down the familiar path, the road quickly giving way to a nice, small square. Up the stairs he arrives at his apartment, throwing his keys down and pulling his phone from where he'd managed to fit it in his pocket. Another successful night of not paying for any of his alcohol; even Francis had been impressed when Antonino'd told him about it.

Done for the night Roderich makes his way back to his bedroom, removing his shoes and peeling his black jeans from his body, black shirt coming off after. Antonino liked to tell him he should dress like this all the time, mainly when the Spaniard was drunk but sometimes sober as well. Just imagining those lips saying those words, hands roaming over his body, makes Roderich blush for the first time tonight as he takes himself in in the mirror. He's pale and slight but not nearly as skinny as others think. On nights like this spent in a gay bar his clothing leaves no doubt as to how well built he is or what he's packing. Antonino was the one who'd made him first love his body, and the Austrian nation has never looked back after that marriage.

In briefs and his boyfriend sweater Francis had bought him that Christmas where Arthur had refused to take the Frenchman back Roderich goes back to his sitting room, flipping on the television and picking up the iPad that had also been a gift. It's a much more valuable one though, one of his prized possessions, because it had come from Héderváry Erzsébet.

Oh Erzsi. His mind barely takes in the news with its talk of the financial crisis in the United States; Arthur would be complaining about it in two days' time when they had their next meeting anyway. No important emails waiting Roderich dares to open his photos, looking for those from his last trip to Venice.

It had been nice spending time with Erzsi and Feliciano again, the Italian happily guiding them about while the Hungarian sighed at the romantic sights. It had taken all Roderich had to not take her hand or kiss her when she looked just so fucking kissable all the time. She was so beautiful, from when she woke up grumpy to when she went to bed slightly drunk. She's the only woman Roderich's ever loved, because who else could compare to his Erzsi?

Well, his once Erzsi.

Shifting the Austrian manages to finger his phone from the table to him, silently debating how drunk he was versus how badly the repercussions of this text could be. He sends it anyway, quickly, before answering Antonino's message.

He's playing with a piano app on his iPad when he gets a response.

« Roderich: Long time no talk. How are you dearest?

-Erzsi: Good. Tired, about to go to bed, but good. »

He almost gets away with it too until the second text comes.

« Erzsi: And I'm not your dearest R so stop calling me that.

-Roderich: Sorry, old habits die hard.

-Erzsi: Your stubbornness never will either. Then again, I always liked that. How are you Roderich? »

Honesty's always been the best policy with the Hungarian; even through texts she could always see right through his white lies.

« Roderich: Just got back from a night out, almost ready for bed too.

-Erzsi: Any men catch your eye?

-Roderich: Not in particular.

-Erzsi: You're spoiled from Antonino.

-Roderich: And from you.

-Erzsi: Yeah, why don't you go out with women?

-Roderich: None of them can compare. »

No text follows that.

For a half hour Roderich sits, playing with his schedule the next day on his calendar app: breakfast, then gym with his trainer; video conference with Ludwig that Gilbert would surely interrupt; lunch in his office; get his papers in order for the next meeting; come home to pack; dinner with a bottle of wine for company; video call with Antonino that may or may not end in sex. All in all, the Austrian didn't think it was that bad of a Wednesday he had to look forward to.

As he gets up for bed, turning the lights off, he sees a text his phone had never buzzed for.

« Erzsi: If it's any consolation, no one can compare to you either. Ilu R. »

Even if she wasn't his to have anymore, there was still an understanding there between them that Roderich wouldn't trade for the world because in the end, they were both spoiled.


End file.
